Multiple
by Midori12
Summary: Sabrina Natsume has had her share of troubles, but there's always been someone by her side... - From the perspective of four different canonical Sabrina's, Game!Sabrina, ElectricTaleofPikachu!Sabrina, Anime!Sabrina, and PokéSpe!Sabrina; Slight MangaShipping, ETOP!Sabrina x Brock; Slight WristShipping, PokéSpe!Sabrina x Blue; Multiple Canons


**Multiple**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabrina Natsume decides to take a break from her duties as Gym Leader and takes a stroll along the streets of Saffron.

She stops in front of the train station and stares at the building, questioning whether she should step inside and use the Pass to escape to Goldenrod.

_Escape._ She narrows her eyes as she thinks of the word. She has thought of running away before. Running and abandoning this life for a new one elsewhere.

She was a lonely child. Maybe she thought she had friends in the Channelers and Psychics she grew up with, but they regarded her with worry. Sabrina was a special child, in that she had amazing psychic abilities more powerful than anyone had every seen.

The only problem was that she had a hard time controlling them.

Of course, children are bound to throw a tantrum about something eventually. Not every child is perfect.

But Sabrina's parents worst nightmare came true when she became angry one night when her mother had thrown away her favorite Abra doll. And before anyone could begin to calm her down…

Sabrina's mother had been choked to death by Sabrina's powers.

Her father, terribly distraught by the incident, left seven-year old Sabrina on the steps of Mr. Psychic's house in the rain and took off, never to return to Kanto again.

Sabrina cried and cried and cried, understanding the meaning of death much too early than a child should get used to. After some time, she just wished death upon herself so that she could never hurt anyone again.

Mr. Psychic was more than willing to take her in. He taught her the ways to control her powers and showed her that there was more to life than she was able to learn about. She had been sheltered all her life because of her strange powers, after all.

She eventually met Mr. Psychic's friends, who treated Sabrina well. She learned to smile and laugh, because she truly had a good time with all of them.

Mr. Psychic gave her an Abra on her eleventh birthday, which Sabrina was ecstatic. She loved the Abra more than she had ever loved anything, and gave it the best care and attention.

Sabrina eventually decided she wanted to train Psychic-type Pokémon and be the best Pokémon Trainer of that type ever. As she grew up, she trained hard to move up to those ranks. After a long feud with Kiyo, the Fighting-type leader of the previous Saffron Gym, she finally destroyed his whole Gym and he forfeited his Gym Leader rights to her.

At age sixteen, Sabrina became one of the youngest people to be appointed Gym Leader. She took pride in this position, and easily defeated many of the Trainers who challenged her.

But after a few years of standing in the middle of her Gym, closed off from her other friends scattered around the Gym, she wondered if she was serving the purpose she wanted. She tried not to think much of her past, but she began to feel lonely. She realized that her only friends were people who were just like her. How would normal people view the real Sabrina? Could she ever make other friends?

Sabrina returns to staring at the train station. She could do it. She could leave now, like her father, and never return.

But…

_Bzzzt!_ Sabrina feels her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. She reaches for it and clicks the Call button.

"Hello?"

"_Sabrina!_" the Psychic Gym Leader recognizes the calm but cheery tone of the female Gym Leader to the West. "_Good, you answered. I wasn't sure if you were busy or not._"

"No, I'm off today. What's up, Erika?"

"_Jasmine, Janine and Misty are in town today and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us in our shopping spree at the Celadon Department store! They've got really good sales for today only._"

"Really? Sure, I'll come along."

"_Great! We'll meet you at the East entrance to Celadon so we can walk there together!_"

"Sounds great."

"_Okay, goo—_"

"Wait, Erika!" Sabrina calls out.

"_Hmm? What is it, Sabrina?_"

"…Thanks."

"_For what? Inviting you? Why wouldn't we? You're our friend, Sabrina! You say the silliest things sometimes._"

Erika couldn't tell, but Sabrina was smiling. Something Sabrina hardly ever did.

"If you say so."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabrina Natsume breathes heavily as she wakes from a dream. Another horrifying nightmare, like always.

Ever since the incident with the giant Haunter terrorizing Lavender Town, she has experienced the same nightmare of that same Haunter returning and harming the residents.

Sabrina is glad to wake up and realize that it is not real. The Haunter exploded, after all. There was no recovering from that.

But the reoccurring nightmare was awful to live through night after night. Sometimes it even left her paralyzed to the point where she couldn't even move for about an hour.

She hasn't figured out a way to make them go away. She tried taking sleeping pills, which are supposed to prevent you from having dreams, but that hadn't worked. Then she tried becoming an insomniac and only sleeping for a few hours at a time, but she grew too tired to continue with that.

She feels that it's hopeless and that the nightmares will continue forever.

But there is something that makes it less stressful to deal with.

"Sabrina!" Brock enters the room, having spent the night previously. "Are you okay?"

She chuckles. "Brock, you ask me that everyday. Whether it be in person or over a phone call, that's always the first thing you ask me."

"S-sorry," he scratches his head nervously. "I just worry about you."

"I know, but it's all right. The dream is always the same. Maybe I'll get used to it eventually."

"But it's been two months!" he points out.

"Brock, how about this?" she smiles at him. "Instead of asking if I'm okay, why don't you just tell me good morning? Or good afternoon, if it's later in the day when I first talk to you."

Brock stares at her. "Are you sure?"

Sabrina chuckles again. "Of course I'm sure! That will make me feel better than the thought of constantly worrying you."

He nods his head, blushing, and smiles back. "Sure thing, Sabrina."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabrina Natsume sits alone in her Gym, holding the doll of her as a child.

It's pretty creepy, and it ends up warding off many a trainer coming to challenge her. But Sabrina sees this as a test. If the trainer isn't tough enough to stand up to her demeanor, then they surely don't deserve to train Pokémon.

It's an easy enough task for her. She's always been a tough nut to crack, remaining stoic and seemingly emotionless.

But she's different from what she used to be.

She was an outcast as a child. Her parents had tried their hardest to help her be social with other children even though she was different because of her powers. But the parents of the other children knew about Sabrina's freaky powers and decided not to be accepting of her.

Sabrina cried for a year before realizing that no one would ever accept her for who she was. So she gave up the sad act and chose to remain emotionless. She didn't need love and care and attention. She kept to herself and decided that dolls and Pokémon were the only friends she ever needed.

Because people were afraid of her, she eventually became the Gym Leader of Saffron. And after awhile, the League began to notice a significant drop in trainers entering the tournament because they lacked only one badge: the Marsh Badge.

It remained like that for awhile. Sabrina eventually grew bored and decided to have her own twisted sense of fun in order to get back at those who shunned her. She turned losing trainers into dolls for her childhood dollhouse, the only source of amusement for Sabrina as she suddenly became trapped in her past.

But things changed when a young aspiring trainer and his friends brought along a Haunter who taught her how to laugh and actually enjoy herself. Its trainer decided that Sabrina needed to learn to enjoy life the right way and that there were real people who could accept her for who she was, she just hadn't found them yet.

It has been a year since then, and Sabrina smiles slightly at the memory. Ash Ketchum was his name and his friends were Misty Kasumi and Brock Takeshi. They were names that she would never forget, names she _could _never forget.

She releases Haunter from its Poké Ball. It makes a face at her, causing her to giggle.

"Haunter, do you remember Ash and his friends?"

The Haunter nods and holds its hands over its mouth, chuckling.

"I hope to see them again someday, don't you Haunter?"

"Haunter, Haunt!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sabrina Natsume sits on the roof of the Silph Company building, overlooking the night view of Saffron City. The cold wind blows through her long hair, but she doesn't pay it any mind.

She remembers the day when Giovanni approached her and asked her to join Team Rocket. For some reason, she didn't even hesitate. She felt like she needed to find a purpose in life, and being a Gym Leader just hadn't been cutting it.

Everything had been going as planned, until the brats from Pallet Town decided to intrude and take down the whole syndicate. She was amazed by how three eleven-year olds could tear the whole place apart the way they had. It was completely unexpected.

But even more unexpected was the Elite Four and their idea to wipe humans from the map. Sure, Team Rocket had been cruel, but eliminating all humans for good? What were they thinking?

So the Triad of Koga, Surge and herself chose to help Blue, Green, Bill, and Yellow defeat the Elite Four and locate the missing Red.

From there, Sabrina ended up making an unusual acquaintance out of the devious Blue. They were able to make it out of their mess with Lorelei because of her smart and quick thinking. Sabrina couldn't believe this girl. She had fooled her before with her stuffing the Poké Balls in her dress, but this girl was much more than Sabrina had anticipated.

After the incidents of Cerise and the Mask of Ice, Sabrina finally settled back down in Saffron and returned to her usual position as Gym Leader. Sure, it seemed that she was back to where she began, but things were a little different now…

"Hey, skank."

Sabrina didn't turn around as she heard a familiar voice from behind her. She wasn't surprised that this person had managed to meet her up on the roof, much less even find her.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" Sabrina asked. "Seriously, Blue. I have the right mind to call you by name. You could do the same."

"C'mon, Sabrina!" Blue laughed as she sat down next to the Gym Leader. "Name-calling is so much more fun!"

"How is that?"

"Cause it amuses me," Blue smirked. "Skank."

"Whore."

Blue gasped and looked shocked. "I can't believe it! You just called me a whore!"

"You started it!" Sabrina huffed.

"I'm just messing with you, Sabrina!" Blue nudged Sabrina's shoulder. "If we're comfortable with calling each other such vulgar names, that just means we're really good friends."

Sabrina finally turned to look at her, giving her a funny look and Blue continued to grin at her. Sabrina turned away and blushed. "W-whatever, whore…"

"Haha, skank."

* * *

**Just an idea that came to me because of the immense difference between all of Sabrina's personalities in these four canons. Well, maybe not a huge difference besides ETOP! Sabrina, but they all have different backgrounds.**

**~Midori**


End file.
